Exploring
by Firebloom
Summary: Axel becomes bored.... So bored, in fact, that he decides to go where no one has dared to go before: Larxene's room.


**Exploring**

He paced the empty white room, tossing his chakram idly into the air to catch the weapon moments later. He whistled a hollow tune while he began to ruffle his mane of fire-red hair. He could no longer fight the inevitable fact.

He, Axel, was bored.

Things happen when Axel gets bored.

Retracting the weapon back into his being, Axel strode to his door and left, the door closing with a loud click. What to do? He wanted entertainment, that was for sure. But it had to be something subtle and quiet. He didn't wish to settle for that childish prank act Demyx usually hinted at. No, Axel wanted something - or someone- to give him a show. Many vague thoughts pranced through his mind, but none seemed to suit his current interest. He just wanted something to banish the boredom temporarily from his mind. He did not dare disturb the higher-ups, nor Saix for that matter. Demyx, then? No, the Melodious Nocturne's childish, misplaced fury sickened the pyro sometimes. Luxord? Axel shook his head: the Gambler Of Fate preferred to fight in a complicated strategic way that left Axel's brain wracked with frustration. Marluxia? Dead negative. An instant rivalry had spawned between Axel and the Graceful Assassin. Like fire and nature, they did not cope well together. That left one person.

The Organization's newest member: Larxene, the Savage Nymph.

He wore the grin of a jackal at the thought of the sadistic Nobody. He had never truly conversed with her, nor did he take time out of his non-existent life to get to know her. He had once pondered over her title, and figured it was something suitable. After seeing the way Larxene had fought, Xemnas had decreed her the Savage Nymph. She was naturally graceful and beautiful like a nymph, but she was deadly, merciless, and her anger and dominance brought the weaker to their knees in life-preserving submission. Her nymph-like appearance seemed to be only skin-deep, deceiving anyone who was fooled by the "Nymph" in her title, paying no heed to the "Savage" coming before that soft word. A grave and fatal mistake to commit when it came to Larxene. Like a beautiful rose, you had to be mindful of the thorns.

Larxene was like the rose. Except she had a lot more thorns.

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully; maybe there was a way to get to know her as well as give himself a jest.

His boots made hollow thuds as he walked down the wide and bare hallways of the Castle That Never Was, a fixed destination in mind. The swish of his black coat uniform was the only other thing that would tell anyone that someone was coming down the hallways. He grinned when he stopped at the woman's door, marked with the bold, black numerals: XII. He pressed his ear to the door to see if there were any occupants. He could hear no tell-tale signs of movement or anything of the like. Slowly turning the knob, he slid inside the dark room.

The first thing to hit him was the alien surroundings. Axel hardly ever waltzed into somebody else's room. Not that he respected their privacy or anything; it's just that he saw no need or desire to trespass into his fellow colleagues' rooms. He silently closed the door, standing stock-still afterwards, listening. He stared at her bed and saw no lump that would indicate a sleeping body. Turning his head to the bathroom door and seeing the door ajar and nothing inside, his shoulders began to descend. When it was confirmed that nobody- well, no one- but himself was in the room, Axel began his exploration on the opposite sex.

First, he opened a dresser; one of his eyebrows raised themselves on instinct when he found the drawer to be occupied with undergarments, namely womens' underwear. Delicately picking up a pair in particular, he stared at the black laces that were etched all around. He tilted his head in wonder: why would somebody wear such an intricately made piece of clothing when no one is going to see it? Unless Larxene wanted her underwear to be seen? Axel shivered for some reason he could not fathom. The Flurry Of Dancing Flames carefully placed the underwear back the way it had been and picked up another pair; this time it was of a simple blood-red. Yet what it lacked in design, to Axel it made up in provocation. He could imagine seeing Larxene wearing these, the underwear fitting snugly on her...

He growled, shaking his head to push away the erotic vision and shove the small article into his pocket. Once again shaking his head, he pushed the dresser closed and proceeded to the next one below it. Axel was once again intrigued at the contents.

Bras. Something a guy like Axel would definitely not be properly aware of. He picked up a lacy black pair as if it would explode at any moment on him. He cupped them in his hands, checking the size.

He gave a low whistle when he saw the miniscule tag saying 38-C, his eyelids drooping halfway. Another image attempted to creep its way into Axel's line of vision, but before it could come Axel threw the bra back into the dresser and pulled open the rest of the drawers. Nothing but pants, shirts, the usual wear.

He stood up straight after closing the drawers. His previous thoughts had confused him, a nagging thought at the back of his head that he just couldn't reach. One way or another, Axel knew that he shouldn't let thoughts like that get to him all too much.

Trying to distract himself, Axel sank to his knees and lifted the sheets to Larxene's bed. What he found was a small, yet long box. He curiously pulled out the black thing and carefully opened the lid.

Inside were things Axel didn't have to study to know that Larxene was a sadist of the sexual matter as well as the cruelty kind of sadist. He lifted the long whip, noting the nine tails tied together expertly at the handle. He grinned wickedly, tracing the whips one by one slowly. "Never thought her to be the type," Axel mused, replacing the cat-o'-nine-tails. He picked up another object, this time being a ball gag. Experimentally, Axel peered at it. What he did next made his mind shudder in inquisitiveness: he swiftly licked the ball with the tip of his tongue. Tilting his head to the side like a confused dog, he dropped the gag back into the box. He fingered the metallic handcuffs for a few seconds before shifting his attention to the silken black blindfold, which was slightly tattered at one corner. The pyro was tempted to cover his eyes with it, but overruled himself as he folded it back into the box.

When he saw that that was all the contents, he pushed the box back under the bed.

An angry hiss announced the assailant. Axel whirled around just in time to dodge Larxene's gloved hand, which were bared like claws. He stood hunched a ways away from her, a sign indicating that Axel was getting ready to attack. He stared warily at her, emerald eyes striking electric cerulean orbs. He began to circle around her, and Larxene mimicked his movements. Soon they were circling each other like wolves preparing to engage in furious combat.

"What are you doing in my room?" Larxene demanded quietly, her kunai materializing as she flexed her fingers.

Axel wore his trademark grin. "Just exploring," he answered, nonchalant.

_"Bullshit!"_ Larxene snarled._ "You have NO right to come into my room and invade my privacy!"_

"Sure I can," Axel returned confidently. "I am of higher rank than you." He circled around her still, staring condescendingly into her enraged blue eyes, which were flashing with lightning. "I can do whatever I please with you," he finished, breathing out the sentence.

"Pulling status, are we?" Larxene asked, her element itching to assault her opponent. Yet it would not attack unless on her command, thus it held itself back until called upon.

"Oh, by the way," Axel mocked, "nice..._things_ you have under your bed!"

Larxene's chagrin was amplified to Wrath upon that comment. She yearned to attack, but Pride held her back, knowing that if she broke the circle, Axel would have won that part. She wanted so bad to swipe that arrogant smirk off his face...

Suddenly Axel stopped, causing Larxene to react by wearing a look of utter confusion. "What are you doing?!" she barked, flexing her fingers once more.

Axel shrugged his shoulders lightly. "I feel that I have had enough excitement for one day," he explained, smirking still. He noticed Larxene's left eyelid twitch, making him chuckle in a way Larxene took to be patronizing. He held up a hand to stop her from speaking, yet that only seemed to offend her.

"Don't silence ME!" she ordered, forgetting her rank in the red blur in her anger.

Axel waggled his eyebrows, interested. "Why not?" he inquired, challenging her to answer by way of his eyes, which were radiant with arrogance and superiority over this blond virago.

"You may have rank," Larxene growled, "but you do NOT have my respect!"

Axel stared at her, intrigued now. Uttering a low laugh, he strode past her, cupping her small chin as he passed her. "You're funny," he grinned, stroking along her face, feeling her taut jaw starting to quiver with rage. "Oh well," he continued, tracing her lips now, "you have issues..."

With that last comment, he left his touching game and strode towards the door. Larxene could have thrown a knife at him then and there, but honor held her back from literally stabbing him in the back. She growled savagely to herself as she marched towards her bed.

"Oh, and Larxene."

Larxene turned around again, snapping "What?!" when a pair of red underwear was launched into her face.


End file.
